Deep in your mind
by s and s blah
Summary: Severus and Harry must help Remus before it's to late. Self-harm, dark-fic, character death not Remus or Severus.


I wrote this fic and posted it before, can't remember where. It needed some work(a lot),I rewrote it and found a wonderful beta Book7BrokeMyBrain. Without whom I could never have been able to rewrite and post this story. Anyway enough of my rambling.

Title: Deep in your mind.

Author: rookiesnupinfan

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: Not for profit, If you recognize any person, place or thing I don't own them.

Summary: Severus and Harry must help Remus before it's to late.

lj-cut text="Read More"

The day was cold and dreary, just like the man who was pacing in front of the window. He was looking around at the neighborhood, at the same houses and trees that he had seen for the past 8 months. Nothing changed; everything stayed the same: same people, same street, same full moon that taunted him on a monthly basis. The man looked just as old as the house that he was stuck in, and he knew that he looked that old. However he wanted to look at it, he was just as glum and cold as the house. He had been stuck in 12 Grimmauld Place for the last 8 months, ever since The Dark Lord announced that he was looking for werewolves to join him. The Ministry had also announced that they would be bring in any werewolves to be placed in protective custody, caged like the animals they were.

Remus had had no contact with anyone in the past six months, ever since the Order stopped using the house for meetings. That meant that the house had not been cleaned in six months, because the worthless house-elf Kreacher decided to go into hiding. "No work for the Monster half-breed," he said, "only work for Blacks," he said. Well, screw him, too. Remus was getting fed up with all this. He saw no need to repair or clean the old house just for himself. But what got to Remus the most was the fact that he did not have the Wolfsbane potion to take anymore. However, something good came from that: Moony destroyed the portrait of Old Lady Black in the second month. No one came around, and really, would anyone miss it that much? So he just never thought to fix it.

As the months passed, Remus began to doubt his sanity; as of late, he had begun hearing voices. Voices that told him to leave this place, get out and live life, do what made him happy. Well, lately, the only thing that made him happy would be if he were dead. He had thought about suicide before, even had gone as far as to start slicing his wrist before he chickened out and healed the wounds. But the longer he stayed in that house, the more tempting the thought was. Everything seemed to be telling him to do it, from the doorknobs, to the floorboards, even the chandelier. But the loudest voice seemed to be coming from the chair that Snape had always sat in. The chair kept telling him to do it, just get it over with, end it all, put himself out of his and others' misery. Remus always responded to the chair by saying, "I can't, I just don't have the courage, and I can't leave them all behind."

Snape's chair always responded the same way. "They left you behind. Have they come to see you, fire called, or even owled? NO. So they don't want you, they don't need you, you're just in the way."

As the days passed, the chair started making sense, so Remus decided to end it all. The day he set aside was just before the January full moon. Everything was set. He had moved Snape's chair into the bathroom, next to the bath tub where he had chosen to do the deed. Now all he had to do was go down to the kitchen and get the knife. It was a very elegant knife; it had an ivory handle and a silver blade; must have been in the Black family for years. Remus had just grabbed the knife when the Floo roared to life, and out stepped Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. "They've finally come to visit, and picked today of all day's", Remus thought.

Remus excused himself from their company after a few minutes and went to the bathroom, and told the chair what was going on.

"Chair, I just don't get it. I mean, I've been alone here for months, with no contact from anyone, and now, on the day I decide to kill myself, the children show up. What do I do now?"

The chair responded with a straightforward answer, "Kill them, Lupin. Think about it. You are going to take your own life anyway, why not take theirs as well?"

"There are four of them and only one of me. By the time I kill the first one, the others will have me stunned."

"Get them alone, kill them one at a time. Start with the boys, they should be the easiest. Hell, the Longbottom boy will probably just die from shock. But be careful with the girls, they are smarter and faster than the boys, so watch out."

"You're right; I'll kill the Weasley boy first, then move from there. Yes, that will make people remember me."

"Yes"

"Merlin, Potter! I can't believe how stupid you are. You walked us right into that trap."

"What! Me? You're stuck here too, maybe you're the stupid one. I can't believe Malfoy captured us. How did he even know we were going to be there?"

"I don't know. Maybe you told one of your little cronies."

"Are you saying that one of my friends is a spy, because the only spy I know is you."

Severus started to reply, he had built up a big head of steam. I mean really! Malfoy caught them, and then Potter had to accuse him of being the reason that they were now in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor. But as soon as he opened his mouth Potter cut him off.

" Look, instead of fighting, maybe we should try to wake Remus up. That knot on his head looks pretty bad."

Snape turned his attention away from Potter towards Lupin, who was lying out cold on the floor. Snape took a quick look at Lupin to assess the injuries, when Lupin started mumbling something.

"Never be forgotten again, yes never again."

"Severus, why is Remus mumbling about being forgotten?"

Severus looked pensively at Lupin, like he was remembering something very dear to him. He started speaking and did not even realize that he was speaking to Potter.

"I'm not sure, but it may have to do with the fact that he never had friends before Potter and Black. Then after the Potters were killed he did not have much left; he was a werewolf with no money, no job and no friends. Maybe he's reliving his time alone. He always feared that he would be left alone again."

"You sure do know a lot about Remus for someone who doesn't like him." That seemed to snap Snape back to the present.

"Enough, boy. Do you, or do you not, want my help waking him up? If so, then be quiet."

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting, I would like to speak with Ron in private for a moment, if that's all right."

Ron followed Remus into the library.

"What's up Remus? What's so important that you just had to talk to me?"

"Well, Ron, I was wondering if you had anything you'd like to get off your chest before you die?"

"What!?" Ron turned around, a little shocked by the question, only to catch a glimpse of the cane as it struck him dead. Remus had really been thinking on his feet when it came to killing him. He never pictured that it would be so easy as to use his walking stick to strike the boy dead. As Remus looked closer at his cane, he realized just how beautiful it was: solid brass it had a removable lion's head on the top, to reveal a six inch blade. But even with all the weight of the brass, Remus decided he should slit Ron's throat just to be sure. When he was done with that, Remus returned to the rest of his guests.

On the way back to the kitchen Remus thought to himself one down three to go, then me.

Neville was next. He would turn out to be the easiest of them all, as he fainted just as the chair said he would, when he saw Ron's body. Remus just had to slit his throat, and then it was off to the girls.

"We have to wake him up now, Snape!"

" Don't you think I know that Potter? Please just be quiet and let me think."

Hermoine was next. She was completely horrified to see Ron and Neville dead, but, being the smart witch that she was, tried to reason with Remus. All she did was prove that she was a little smarter than the boys. But he killed her anyway. Remus started to feel bad as he looked around and saw all the young people dead, but not too bad because he still had one left to kill. By this time Remus's head was really aching, he was steadily rubbing his eyes and squinting. But he still had a task to do, no turning back now.

Ginny turned out to be quite tough; she gave him a chase, which pleased Moony to no end. Remus finally caught up with her at the front door. He informed her that this was for her own good, and with her crying and begging, Remus snapped her neck. She was the only one privileged to die by his own hand, for he had dropped the cane to give chase.

"Oh sweet Merlin. Why is Remus killing them? I mean, he just killed Ron, Neville, Hermione and Ginny. Poor Ginny."

"Get a hold of yourself Potter, it's just a dream, not even your dream, just a dream."

"Maybe I can help you with the answer to that question, Potter."

Harry jumped back and Severus whirled around toward the darkened corner. Neither had noticed Draco Malfoy, before he spoke.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here? We don't have time to deal with a little ferret like you."

"Mr. Potter, please. If young Mr. Malfoy is locked in the dungeons like ourselves, then maybe he can help."

"Yes, Potter, it would seem that since I know what is wrong with the wolf you would be a lot nicer to me."

" Well, you don't have to be a prat about it, you could just tell us."

"But where would the fun be if I did that.?"

Snape was growing more and more irate from the banter between the two idiots. They really needed to help Lupin and find a way out.

"Enough! Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to tell us what is wrong with Lupin then we will help you stay safe once we get out of here."

"What makes you think you're getting out of here?" Draco replied. "I've been stuck down here for three days, and I have yet to figure out how to get out."

"That's because you're a git," Harry stated.

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly refrain from insulting Draco, it would help greatly." Draco looked really smug at this statement but his smugness faded at Snape's next one. "Mr. Malfoy you will also behave and assist us with Lupin. Now, about what's wrong with him."

"Now that the children are taken care of, on to more pressing matters, like killing myself."

Remus walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. He was about to start cutting his wrist when he heard his name being called. "Remus." It sounded like Harry, but no, it could not be Harry. He was away with Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley searching for Death Eaters, or something of that sort; he had to be imagining things. With that he proceeded to slice his wrists until they were carved just like a Christmas ham.

All the while, voices that sounded like Harry, and now Severus, were yelling for him to wake up. Wake up? he thought, I'm not asleep, I'm dying.

"You're not dying, you stupid wolf! Now wake the hell up." Yep, most definitely Severus.

Remus' eyes began to slowly blink open. "Severus, Harry where am I?"

"You, Lupin, are with us in the basement at Malfoy Manor, with myself, Potter, and young Mr. Malfoy, who would be able to tell you what has been going on better than I could."

Draco stepped forward out of the shadows and took a deep breath.

" You were having a nightmare; to be more precise, your worst fears were being played out in your mind. My father thought it would be fitting punishment for me, so I was placed down here about three days ago. I learned really quick that you did not sleep. The curse only affects you if you fall asleep. You, however, were unconscious and suddenly pulled into your own nightmare."

Remus looked puzzled at that statement. "Punishment for you Draco? What did you do?"

Draco was startled by that question. "Never mind what I did, it's a long story, lets just say Lucius was not happy, thus me being put down here. Now back to you. How do you feel?"

"I feel better now, but that dream.... It felt so real. I really thought I had killed the children and myself. I was left alone with no one to talk to, nothing to keep myself busy with; I finally started talking to the chair that you sit in, Severus. It was your chair that convinced me to kill myself and the children. I really thought I was all alone." At this point, Remus was cowering back against the wall, and Harry and Draco were beginning to worry about his sanity.

Severus walked over, sat down next to Remus and pulled him into his arms.

"It's alright now, everything is going to be alright now. You are not alone and you never will be, I promise you." Severus kissed the top of Remus' head. Neither man noticed nor remembered that they were not alone in the basement.

Off in the corner, Draco and Harry were shocked and amazed that Severus could be so caring.

"Potter, what just happen there? I mean, I thought Snape and Lupin hated each other."

Harry was just as confused as Draco as they watched the scene in front of them. "Yeah. Me, too."


End file.
